Nonablative state changeable data storage systems, for example, optical data storage systems, record information in a state changeable material that is switchable between at least two detectable states by the application of projected beam energy thereto, for example, optical energy.
State changeable data storage material is incorporated in a data storage device having a structure such that a layer of data storage material is encapsulated between encapsulant layers and supported by a substrate. For optical data storage devices the encapsulants include, for example, anti-ablation materials and layers, thermal insulation materials and layers, anti-reflection materials and layers, reflective layers, and chemical isolation layers. Moreover, various layers may perform more than one of these functions. For example, anti-reflection layers may also be anti-ablation layers and thermal insulating layers. The thicknesses of the layers, including the layer of state changeable data storage material, are optimized to minimize the energy necessary for state change and optimize the high contrast ratio, high carrier to noise ratio, and high stability of state changeable data storage materials.
The state changeable material is a material capable of being switched from one detectable state to another detectable state or states by the application of projected beam energy thereto. State changeable materials are such that the detectable states may differ in their morphology, surface topography, relative degree of order, relative degree of disorder, electrical properties, optical properties including indices of refraction and reflectivity, or combinations of one or more of these properties. The state of state changeable material is detectable by the electrical conductivity, electrical resistivity, optical transmissivity, optical absorption, optical refraction, optical reflectivity, or combinations thereof.
Formation of data storage device is a vacuum process including deposition of the individual layes, for example by evaporative deposition, chemical vapor deposition, and/or plasma deposition. As used herein plasma deposition includes sputtering, glow discharge, and plasma assisted chemical vapor deposition.
Tellurium based materials have been utilized as state changeable materials for data storage where the state change is a structural change evidenced by a change in reflectivity. This effect is described, for example, in J. Feinleib, J. deNeufville, S. C. Moss, and S. R. Ovshinsky, "Rapid Reversible Light-Induced Crystallization of Amorphous Semiconductors," Appl. Phys. Lett., Vol. 18(6), pages 254-257 (Mar. 15, 1971), and in U.S. Pat. No. 3,530,441 to S. R. Ovshinsky for Method and Apparatus For Storing And Retrieving Of Information. A recent description of tellurium-germanium-tin systems, without oxygen, is in M. Chen, K. A. Rubin, V. Marrello, U. G. Gerber, and V. B. Jipson, "Reversibility And Stability of Tellurium Alloys for Optical Data Storage," Appl. Phys. Lett., Vol. 46(8), pages 734-736 (Apr. 15, 1985). A recent description of tellurium-germanium-tin systems with oxygen is in M. Takenaga, N. Yamada, S. Ohara, K. Nishiciuchi, M. Nagashima, T. Kashibara, S. Nakamura, and T. Yamashita, "New Optical Erasable Medium Using Tellurium Suboxide Thin Film," Proceedings, SPIE Conference on Optical Data Storage, Arlington, VA, 1983, pages 173-177.
Tellurium based state changeable materials, in general, are single or multi-phased systems (1) where the ordering phenomena include a nucleation and growth process (including both or either homogeneous and heterogeneous nucleations) to convert a system of disordered materials to a system of ordered and disordered materials, and (2) where the vitrification phenomenon includes melting and rapid quenching of the phase changeable material to transform a system of disordered and ordered materials to a system of largely disordered materials. The above phase changes and separations occur over relatively small distances, with intimate interlocking of the phases and gross structural discrimination, and are highly sensitive to local variations in stoichiometry.
A serious limitation to the rate of data storage is the slow ordering or erasing time. Ordering or erasing occurs by the crystallization of vitrified or written spots. However, a layer of phase changeable material thin enough to provide first fringe reflection is so thin that vitrification or writing of the spot occurs substantially all the way through the layer. For most active layer compositions, when the spot crystallizes on erasure, it does so from the sides, where there is some unvitrified material to serve as nucleation sites. Thus, the erase time depends, in part, on the diameter of the spot.